In conventional wipe blade devices for tampon printing machines, the wipe blade initially seats on the printing block and is moved horizontally across the printing block to wipe the ink from the printing block into the ink tub. Since, when moving the wipe blade back into its original position, the wipe blade is not allowed to contact the printing block, it must be lifted so that the wipe blade mount must be moved both in the horizontal as well as in the vertical direction. Conventional systems effect this motion using difficult and expensive rod assemblies and linear guides.